royal_rebel_pediafandomcom-20200214-history
Blondie's Just Right
Blondie's Just Right '''is the first webisode in the Chapter 2 webisodes selection. Summary Headmaster Grimm urges Blondie Lockes to host a MirrorCast show to the students of Ever After High about following tradition. However the Headmaster then realizes that traditions can indeed be broken. He does whatever it takes to make the students continue to follow their destiny, or it would jeopardize their entire fairytale. Transcript '''Headmaster Grimm: After the unfortunate events of Legacy Day, some students are questioning our lesser school legends. Maybe if a certain student used her MirrorCast to prove the school legends to be true... Blondie Lockes: Great idea! I'll prove those legends are just right! Hello, fellow fairytales! With me today, is Cedar Wood and she's gonna help me prove one of those school legends is totally true! Troll tears make awesome shampoo! Cedar Wood: Oh! Wait a splinter! Blondie Lockes: Maybe we didn't use enough? We're gonna make this just right! Cedar Wood: Blondie, stop it! Blondie Lockes: *gasps* See? What'd I tell ya? Headmaster Grimm: Ehh! Ohh! *shudders* Blondie Lockes: We're here in the charmitorium, to prove another of the school legends: giants are terrible dancers. Helping me out is Duchess Swan... Duchess Swan: *whimpers* Blondie Lockes: And Tiny. Tiny: And a one, and a two... Blondie Lockes: But... we're supposed to be proving the legends ARE true! Giants can't dance! Tiny: Agh! My eyes! I can't see! I'm okay! Headmaster Grimm: Ugh... Blondie Lockes: The legend is proved! With the help of Sparrow Hood, we're going to prove, playing just the right song, will sue the fearsome griffin into leaving its nest. Headmaster Grimm: Shoo! Go! Fly away! *exclaims* Sparrow Hood: Buy my demo on the MirrorNet! It's totally outlawed! Headmaster Grimm: Oof! Ohhh... Blondie Lockes: Headmaster! The show is going great! And I've got so many hexcellent ideas for more episodes! We can prove that unicorns are really violent, that beanstalks have the sharpest thorns, oh! Oh! Oh! Gallery Blondies Just Right - salon.jpg Ever After High - BJR.png Dexter, Sparrow and Blondie - BJR.png Blondie and Sparrow - BJR.png STOMP - BJR.png Sparrow and Blondie - BJR.png Griffin digs the tune - BJR.png The Headmaster Climing - BJR.png Blondies Just Right - milton troll hand.jpg Blondies Just Right - milton shoo.jpg Blondies Just Right - milton mirror.jpg Blondies Just Right - milton hurt.jpg Blondies Just Right - milton broke the botte.jpg Blondies Just Right - green cedar blondie.jpg Blondies Just Right - cedar not good look.jpg Blondies Just Right - hallway.jpg Blondies Just Right - tiny dances.jpg Blondies Just Right - tiny cant see.jpg Blondies Just Right - duchess.jpg Blondies Just Right - blondie dex tiny.jpg Blondies Just Right - sparrow blondie dex.jpg Blondies Just Right - shows going great.jpg Blondies Just Right - scheming.jpg Blondies Just Right - milton office.jpg Blondies Just Right - milton office blondie.jpg Blondies Just Right - cupid lizzie kitty blondie.jpg Blondies Just Right - cedar blondie dex.jpg Blondies Just Right - cedar blondie dex towel.jpg Blondies Just Right - blondie.jpg Blondies Just Right - Blondie Sparrow new ideas.jpg Blondies Just Right - blondie milton.jpg Blondies Just Right - blondie hexited.jpg Blondies Just Right - blondie dex.jpg Duchess Dancing - Blondie's Just Right.png Blondies Just Right - hallway hopper sparrow.jpg Blondies Just Right - griffin and school.jpg Inside Tower Hair Salon - Blondie's Just Right.png Blondies Just Right - raven maddie cedar.jpg Blondie's_Just_Right.jpg With help from Sparrow Hood - BJR.png Blondies Just Right - tiny duchess.jpg Sparrow Plays - BJR.png Webisode Category:Webisodes Category:Chapter 2 Webisodes Category:Chapter 2 Pages